


【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy番外-琐事二三（完结）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 嫉妒让男人火热——一个可爱的网友留言
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【TK】【架空】薄荷Candy番外-琐事二三（完结）

“我实力拒绝推销”“您谁啊”的两种表情，先后在门后站着的那个年轻男人脸上显现，接着，光一又看到这张端正的脸孔挤出一个营业性质的笑容，“请问您有什么事情？”

“我来帮刚……刚君收拾一下行李。”

光一看着他袖口挽过臂弯，额头上还挂着细细汗珠的模样，大概明白了刚为何会犹犹豫豫地在电话里向他求助了。信誓旦旦说自己东西不多，很快就能弄好的小朋友，大概没想到整理行李、搬家是多复杂的一件事，还草率决定了搬家的日期。

而就在今天这个约定搬家的日子，他还因为工作上的事情，不得不去加班。

“哦，那就太好了。”听完这话，他立刻如释重负地说道。把门推开，让光一进门，“对了，我叫冈田，是他室友。”他先是伸出手，似乎想握手，接着又想起手上还有汗，于是又不好意思地缩回去，变成了一个点头致意。

穿着冈田递过来的明显尺寸不合的拖鞋，光一跟着他进了屋，被狭长的玄关一衬，开放式的房间显得敞亮不少。

不过两个人继续挤在这个单身公园的确很勉强，上学时因为作息时间相近还好，但现在……听刚抱怨说，在室友写分析报告时，他发出一点声音都会让他暴躁。两个人都在找新房子，谁先找到合适的就搬出去，剩下那个暂时继续住。

听到这话时，光一脑子恰好一个短路，就说了句，那要不要搬来和我住？

“同居？”

才交往了半年不到的小男朋友，立刻眼睛发亮地给室友打电话说，“我找到房子啦，冈田你就继续住那里吧，我会尽快搬走。”话说到这里，光一怎么也不能反悔了。

纸箱子挨着墙整齐的摆着，有些还没封箱，光一看过去就发现里面的东西是仓促扔进去的，毫无章法，拿出来收拾的时候肯定又是麻烦事，但现在也来不及再归类了，他只好强迫自己不要犯强迫症，把剩下的零碎东西也见缝插针地塞进去。接着收拾了一下剩在外面被褥和衣服等。

把这些东西都放好后，他开始做最后的检查。简单的家具不搬走，他家也没有多余的空间了，还不如留给室友继续用。光一从浴室翻到占据了房间半边空间的“卧室”，检查还有没有落下的东西。就在他打算打开原本当作书柜使用的矮柜最下层抽屉时，那个看到他进门，就立刻远离了战场，顶多帮他封箱的刚的室友，突然大叫了一声，“那里……”

光一被吓得手一抖，但抽屉已经拉开了，几张DVD光碟整齐地排在里面。而且一看侧封上写的标题，就大概明白里面是什么内容了。

“啊，这个……那个……”

光一转头，看着略带尴尬，支支吾吾的冈田，问道，“这是刚的？”对方听完一脸犹豫，似乎在想该不该出卖朋友。答案已经不言而喻，他有些急躁地打断了他，“请问有纸袋吗？”

“啊？啊……纸袋，有！”

他转过身，跑到玄关储物的地方一通乱翻，光一把那几张碟拿出来看，是同一位女演员的作品，封面上的内容并不暴露。也许刚喜欢这种相貌清纯的类型吧，否则也不会收集她的系列作品了。

接过冈田递过来的纸袋，他沉默着把它们塞进去。最后，也没有等搬家公司的人上门，自己拎着这个纸袋回了家。

回到家没多久，搬家公司的人刚好上门。光一在客厅那里指定了一块地方，他们把纸箱摞好，点了下数量，双方各自签字后，他们就离开了。

看着那些东西，光一突然觉得有些累，反正现在不收拾，刚也擅自拿来了很多东西来侵占他的生活空间，从突然在厨房冒出来的专用咖啡杯开始，现在连卧室的衣柜都塞进了好几套衣服……

他坐在沙发上发呆，Pan刚被他从卧室的围栏里放出来，这会儿正绕着纸箱子一圈圈地转，探测这味道能否接受。等转悠够了，就跑过来窜上了沙发，然后趴他大腿上，动作一气呵成。

他不觉得自己溺爱Pan，但自从刚时常开始和他一起遛狗后，和以前相比，Pan的体能有了长足进步，就连跳上沙发的动作都比以前优雅灵动了不少。

手机突然震了一下，是刚发来的消息，说还要加一阵班，又说了一些“抱歉，给光一添了麻烦”的话。光一看了一会儿，回了一句“好好工作，已经搬完了”。

前段时间，刚终于如愿以偿地分配进了儿童福祉处，不过现在的工作还只是制作各种文件和通知，离一线的工作还有不小距离。他虽然偶尔也抱怨一两句，但更主要的是正努力适应和积极向前辈学习。

一个人的晚饭突然有些提不起劲儿，把之前剩下的菜做成杂煮，又解冻了一人份的米饭。草草吃完后，他在比平时早了不少的时间，带着Pan出门散步。主人的心不在焉似乎让宠物也感受到了，Pan难得没有趴在地上求抱抱，只是一回家就瘫在地上不再动弹。

光一也就由它去了，跪在地上，用毛巾给Pan擦干净。站起来时，不小心踢到了什么东西，发出了一声不大不小的动静。

回头一看，他不知怎么回事，把那个装着DVD的纸袋直接扔在了门口，这会儿袋子被他碰到了，里面的东西也跟着滑出来了一张。一瞬间他有点儿冲动地想把那些都丢掉，但又觉得这么做未免无理取闹。

他盯着印在封面上的女演员看了好久，把纸袋拿起来放好，捡起掉在地上那张，走回客厅，打开了电视和DVD播放器。

不知道别人是怎样的，但光一并不排斥女性，看到画面里夸张的表演不会觉得恶心，只是有些好笑，也完全提不起精神。这张光碟的内容并不重口，甚至情节还是懵懂的高中生爱上了家庭女教师的纯情戏码，不过一场接一场的性爱行为看得他很快就觉得疲惫，为什么那个女演员叫起来总是一个调？他吹毛求疵地想着，看看进度还有将近一半，于是果断关了电视。

刚快到9点还没回来，光一知道自己心浮气躁的原因不是同居第一天，男朋友加班晚归……泡在浴缸里，他抬头看着天花板想，刚会看这种东西，是因为他更喜欢女孩子吧？会脱口而出“以结婚为前提交往”这种话，也是因为这样吧。他却因为这句话而心脏狂跳不止，就连后面和工作伙伴进行商业上的交涉时，也抑制不住不知是筋脉还是血管处生出的轻微颤动。

就这样出神到皮肤感觉到几分凉意，他才急急忙忙从浴缸里爬出来。裹上浴袍，放掉水，又稍微冲刷了一下。再回到客厅打算关灯，干脆去睡觉时，大门外传来了钥匙转动的声音。

刚推开门进来，只是脱掉了鞋子就风风火火地跑了进来，“抱歉，是我考虑得太简单了，光一，抱歉……还要你帮我搬家。”他被从背后抱住了，但突然抱住他的人并没有故意凑到他耳边说话，特地保持了些距离，诚恳得令人无奈。

光一没有转头，微低着头任他抱着，不行，要是再看到那双亮晶晶的可爱圆眼，他就更要鬼迷心窍了。见他不说话，刚又往前凑了凑。但光一在他的嘴唇碰到自己的脸之前赶紧侧头躲开了。  
“你快去换衣服，还有洗澡……”

“啊？”刚听完突然放开了光一，又闻了闻外套的袖子，“今天我去家访了，那家的情况有点儿……”他说着脱掉了外套，拿起衣架边的去味剂对着衣服喷了几下，又解释说那家有老年痴呆症患者，她现在偶尔会忘记去厕所。

此前，幼儿园的老师给他们打电话，认为家人有虐待儿童的嫌疑，但身为护士的单身母亲却表示，她必须去工作，让患有老年痴呆症的母亲和女儿在家独处也没有办法。这种情况，他们无法断定母亲的虐待，但也不放心让学龄前的幼儿独自在家。在找到社团志愿者可以定期上门帮忙照顾孩子前，只能由他们排班前往。

“不过，今天老奶奶的情况很好，味道大概是很早以前留在屋里的吧。”他一边说，一边跳着脱裤子，又扯着衣服。看他快要半裸了，光一急忙从卧室拿了替换的衣服递过去，又有点儿不好意思地说，“我没有那个意思，我只是……想睡了……所以……”他怎么会反感刚的工作，更何况，刚才也没心思注意味道。

“啊……”

刚听完，脸突然红了，“好……好的！”抱着他递过来的衣服就冲进了浴室。光一看着他的背影，也突然有些慌张，他其实也没有特别暗示什么……

才开始交往时，刚总是磨着他共度周末，光一觉得自己应该矜持，更怕大学生只是一时兴起，所以总在晚饭后赶他回家。再后来，他赶人的态度就没那么坚决了，刚也渐渐开始把一些小东西往这里搬。小男朋友越来越粘人，但亲密的举动也就止步于接吻了，抱住他时，手也没有碰过腰以下的部位。

久而久之，反而是光一矜持不下去了 ，坐在沙发上接吻时，顺势把刚推倒。但那双可爱的大眼睛瞪得老大，脸也突然红得快滴血了，原本环在他背上的手臂都僵直了。光一有些泄气，但刚突然动作了起来，挺起上半身凑过来吻他，伸进宽松服抚摸着他的皮肤……进攻的动作没有丝毫拖泥带水，最后还不忘把他的眼镜从鼻梁上拿起来，美其名曰，我怕你被眼镜硌到。

“光一，谢谢！”

从背后传来的热度，把他从回忆拉回到现实，“可以和光一生活在一起，好开心！”刚这回凑到他耳边说道，还顺便亲在耳垂上。

本来光一想把现在工作用的房间腾出来给刚住，但刚变着花样地说服他要共用一间卧室，最后他就妥协成，在工作间加了一张单人床，谁要是需要工作到太晚，或回来晚了就自觉在那里睡，不要互不打扰。不过至那张床买来后，还没人用过，偶尔他周末也需要在家画图，刚就陪着他到半夜，也不肯先睡，抱着教科书打瞌睡，还在被发现时强调是睡眠型学习法。

吻渐渐从耳边辗转到脸颊和嘴唇，刚的呼吸中还带着一点点蒸汽的潮湿，光一不自觉地张开嘴接住这个吻，他感觉他们呼出的空气都纠缠在一起。他就是擅长利用年下可以撒娇的优势，还有他性情中天生的温和体贴，两面夹击得他头脑断片儿，深陷在他的柔情之中。这样下去，要是有一天，他觉得还是女孩子更好，他会不会哭着不让他离开啊。

放屁！他会狠狠踹他两脚，把他扔出大门，从此是路人。整整一下午的患得患失，此刻让他突然怒火上扬，也不知道是更气自己，还是对方。他把舌头顶进刚的口腔，还带着一点点报复的心里，在他舌尖轻轻咬了好几下。刚吃痛地哼了一声，舌头却没有后撤，反而更激烈地与他纠缠起来。就着接吻的动作，刚更进一步栖身向前，把他完全压在身下，介于侧卧和趴伏之间的姿势并不舒服，但刚没理会他轻微地挣扎抗议，且抬起他的一条腿，把自己嵌到他两腿之间。

身体紧紧贴合在一起，他们用一种相当扭曲的姿势接吻，但谁也不愿意放开对方。光一感觉到刚是手顺着大腿逐渐滑向臀缝，他早已勃起的欲望顶端有意无意地蹭着那个隐秘的入口。而他也渴望被填满。但脑中突然闪现出零碎的画面，光一猛地翻个身，趁着被突然推开的人反应不过来的怔住时，他顺势骑到了刚的腰间。

刚因为惊讶而习惯性挣扎，但光一双手用力压制住他的动作，同时有些生涩地扭动着腰部，蹭着刚的灼热阴茎。上位的姿势并不像想象中轻松，再加上刚并不配合，得不到满足的空虚感让他的情绪也跟着焦躁了起来。“你再动，我就要把你捆起来了！”光一喘着气威胁，而且没戴眼镜的关系，他看着刚的眼神十分迷离。但他并不知道自己在对方眼中是怎样的模样，只是满意地感觉到身下的人不再抗拒了，还顺着自己的动作微微挺动着腰，阴茎的前端慢慢吞入自己的身体。

但是还不够，光一微扬起头，接着撑住刚的力量沉下腰，想要让它整根埋入自己的身体。比平时阻力还要更大，因为异常的疼痛，他不受控制地红了眼圈。

“够了，不要这样。”刚不知什么时候，早就摆脱了他的钳制，他抬起手，圈住他的腰，“光一……慢慢来。”他挺起上半身凑过来吻他，并不是那种深吻，一个又一个的吻轻轻印在嘴角和脸颊，更像是安慰。同时，他撑着光一的腰，缓慢地用力，终于慢慢地完全地没入了他的身体。

等他适应了这种占有，刚缓慢地动了起来，他们的呼吸纠缠，皮肤而紧贴而滚烫，光一感官随着对方而沉沉浮浮，他想叫“不应该是这样的”，却吐不出完整词句，只有不成调的细碎呻吟。刚的每一个动作，都似乎在通过神经末梢来刺激他原本就已糊成一团的大脑，让他彻底沉沦在灭顶的快感中无法自拔。

释放的那一刻似乎比往常更为刺激，温热的液体喷溅到胸口时，他反应了好一会儿才知道那是什么。“你是不是遇到什么事情了？”光一听到刚用还未从性爱抽离出来的暗哑声调问，但他摇摇头，整个人压在对方身上不肯动弹，也不肯说话。

他才不要说出丢脸的话呢，光一想着，有些混沌地陷入了睡眠前，嘟囔了一句，“我是不是最棒的……”留下听到这句话的人，足足瞪着天花板发呆了快5分钟。

———我是感谢名单前的彩蛋———

第二天早上，被小男友追问昨晚是什么意思的堂本光一，用一副“我什么都不记得了”的样子来应对，即使被挠痒痒到大笑着满床打滚也没有屈服。

过了一会儿，刚绝对放过他了。于是两人终于在快中午时从床上爬了起来，简单的洗漱完，光一想去厨房先做点简单的饭菜，但被帮Pan倒好了狗粮的刚拉住了。他拖着他走到门口，打开门。  
“你干嘛？”被推出去的时候，光一有些没好气，但刚一脸炫耀似地指了指门口挂着的门牌。他看过去，在0501号门牌下面，原本空着的那条滑轨上，不知什么时候又多了一块水牌，上面用标准印刷体刻着“堂本”两个字。

一时间有太多情绪涌上了心头，光一张了张嘴，却组织不出语言，突然变得朦胧的视线里，他看到刚凑过来想要吻他。他猛地用力，把刚推进屋，用脚踢上了大门，然后整个人扑了过去，把人抱了个满怀。嘴凑了过去，吻得急切又炙热。

“谢谢……”

———我是片尾彩蛋———

一个星期后的周末，光一和刚开始集中收拾搬来的那些东西，书本和衣服全部归位，一些零碎的摆件也找到了收藏的地方。刚瘫在地上，打算抱起来Pan休息一阵的时候，光一黑着脸递过来一个纸袋。

这是什么啊？刚有些疑惑，但往里一看，马上也变了脸色。怎么这个东西被光一看到了？他抬眼看看光一不爽的表情，突然想起了一星期前，搬家那天晚上的事情，难不成……

“这个……你相信我，这个是以前冈田送我的生日礼物，我也只拆过一张啊……”虽然这是事实，但刚觉得他的解释有越描越黑的嫌疑，于是转而说道，“等后天丢不可燃垃圾的时候，我一早就把它丢掉。”

嗯，这话说完后，可爱的男朋友的脸色好像有了那么一丝好转。

End


End file.
